


Short Shorts

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, John in short shorts, M/M, Possessive Roger, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: John wears short shorts on stage for the first time.Roger gets a bit flustered.





	Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little thing I wrote :) Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr @bohemian-rhapsody-slash

“Deaky, what the bloody hell are you wearing?”

John looks up from the bass he’s fiddling with, frowning at Roger. “Hm?”

The older man is gaping at John as he takes in his attire, his blue eyes wide with shock. “What are you wearing, love? Surely you’re not going out on stage looking like that?”

John stares down at himself, confused. “Looking like _what_ , exactly? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

He really hadn’t put that much thought into his outfit for the concert today, and he’s not quite sure what exactly has Roger looking so flustered. John happens to think there’s nothing particularly unusual about what he’s wearing; in fact he’s worn some far more flamboyant and outrageous outfits in his time which Roger has never batted an eye at. But he’s starting to feel a bit self conscious now with the way Roger is looking at him.

“It’s _obscene_ ,” Roger splutters, gesturing at John, his face flushed red. “You’re not wearing any fucking trousers.”

“Well, no.” John frowns and lifts up his t-shirt to reveal the shorts underneath. “I’m wearing shorts. You just can’t see them because my t-shirt’s covering them.”

“Jesus Christ, John. Those are so fucking _tiny_. I didn’t even know you were wearing them until you lifted your t-shirt up! You can’t go on stage looking like that.”

“Looking like _what_?” John can hear the indignation in his own voice. “It’s about a hundred degrees out there and I want to be comfortable.”

“Can’t you just cover up a little bit?”

“Why?” John demands, feeling more irritated by the minute. “It’s not as if I’m parading around with my bits out. You spend half your time on stage fucking shirtless.”

“It’s not that, Deaks,” Roger says quickly. “You know I’m not a prude or anything like that. I love your legs and I love it even more when you show them off. It’s just...” He bites his lip, embarrassed.

“What?” John’s voice softens.

Roger sighs. “Maybe I don’t want other people seeing you like this, okay? Maybe I don’t want other people leering at you and undressing you with their eyes.”

John smiles, affection for the older man rolling over him in waves. He does rather love Roger’s possessive side, even though he can be a little _too_ possessive on occasion.

John kisses his lover’s jaw. “I’m pretty sure people do that to you all the time, and I’ve learnt to live with it. Besides, everyone knows I belong to you. And you know you’re the only one for me.”

Roger pulls John close, kissing his neck and cupping his bottom. “I know. Sorry if I overreacted a bit. You know I get jealous easily. I’m also going to have a fucking hard time concentrating, just so you know.”

John laughs, pressing his lips against Roger’s. “We’d better get it out of your system then.”

He takes a step backwards and pulls his shorts and underwear down his hips together, shimmying out of them and kicking them to the side. Roger’s eyes widen as John turns to face the wall, pulling his t-shirt up and bending over slightly to expose his arse.

“ _Yes_ ,” Roger hisses, and John giggles as he hears Roger shuffle forward eagerly and fall to his knees behind him. “Want you to remember this arse is _mine_.”

John gasps when he feels Roger parting his arse cheeks, and then a warm wet tongue sliding _down_ -

“Roger!”

“You like that, don’t you, love?” Roger murmurs appreciatively. “Lovely thing. You’ve got the most lovely bum and the most lovely legs and they’re _mine_.”

“Yes,” John babbles. “All yours. Please don’t stop, Rog!”

Roger chuckles as he slides his tongue in again, licking at John’s entrance enthusiastically. John can feel his knees going weak in response to his lover’s warm wet tongue, and he scrapes his fingernails against the wall as he cries out in pleasure.

Roger spreads John’s cheeks wider as he continues his attack, swiping his tongue back and forth at a punishing pace. John can feel the sweat trickling down his forehead as he cries out Roger’s name, and he jumps a little when he feels the older man’s hand on his dick, stroking firmly. The dual sensation is enough to tip him over the edge, and John shudders as he comes, sliding down the floor to join Roger.

“Fuck,” John pants.

“I quite agree.” Roger winks at him. “Now let’s get you cleaned up so you can show those lovely legs off to the world.”

John blinks. “What about you? Don’t you want to fuck me?”

Roger chuckles, leaning forward to press a kiss to the younger man’s lips. “After the show. I will fuck you to your heart’s content, my love. I’m sure seeing you strutting around in those tiny shorts will get me going again, but for now I’ve had everything I need to get me through the evening.”

John swallows and nods, reaching for his shorts and underwear.

He holds the shorts up, staring at them.

He decides maybe he needs to invest in a few more pairs.


End file.
